


all I want is a room up there and you in it

by firebrands



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: Steve and Tony are on vacation. Fluff and kisses, reminders of love.This is a fill for mystony bingo cardprompt: slice of life :)title from"Steps" by Frank O'Hara
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 162
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	all I want is a room up there and you in it

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is pretty self indulgent, but i figured we all need a little fluff and happiness with nothing other than our two best boys being sweet in the midst of all this??? anyway i hope you enjoy!

When Tony wakes, he hears the coffee percolating in the kitchen downstairs. It’s so quiet, everywhere, and they'd taken a day to get used to it before Steve figured out that the coffee bubbling away was soothing. Tony hums to himself as he wakes, opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the light.

Steve is outside on the balcony, wearing his pair of striped blue shorts and nothing else as he dips a small paint brush into a plastic palette they’d bought on a whim in the store they’d stopped by.

Tony doesn’t move from the bed, content to watch the way the muscles of Steve’s back shifts as he paints. It’s only when Steve turns to take a drag from his cigarette, perched precariously on the edge of the table holding his other painting materials, that he notices Tony’s awake.

“Good morning,” Steve says, taking one last drag of the cigarette before putting it out and walking inside. He’s smiling widely, like it’s something new to have Tony waking up near him. He always smiles like that when Tony wakes.

“Hello,” Tony says, before rolling onto his back and yawning, stretching out his body. The bed dips, and Steve slides in beside him, pulling him close. He buries his face into the crook of Tony’s shoulder and inhales deeply; it makes Tony laugh. “Steve,” he says, pushing Steve away without much conviction. He can feel Steve’s lips curl into a smile against his skin, and Steve presses his face even closer so that his nose bumps the tender skin just beneath Tony’s ear.

Tony turns his head and Steve presses a quick kiss on his lips, then on his nose.

“Coffee?” Steve asks, already disentangling himself from Tony. He knows the answer, and Tony rolls around in bed for a few more moments, feeling utterly and completely content.

“Brush your teeth,” Steve says as he walks downstairs, and Tony groans, but drags himself out of bed anyway. He knows from three days of this routine that if he doesn’t, then Steve isn’t giving him coffee (and worse, isn’t going to kiss him). Sure, they were different people when they were on vacation, but some rules still applied.

Tony’s brain slowly comes online as he goes through his morning ablutions, and when he walks back into the bedroom, there’s a cup of coffee waiting for him on the bedside table. Steve is back on the balcony, cigarette hanging from his lips as he picks up the palette and paintbrush.

Vacation Steve was a revelation; Tony could have never imagined seeing Steve this loose. He smoked, first of all, which wasn’t a surprise—but in the mansion, Tony knew he’d only sneak off and have one when things got too hairy. But out here, he smokes leisurely, like it’s something that he always does. Maybe it’s a habit from the war that he never shook off.

Tony picks up his discarded robe from the floor and slips it on, taking his coffee with him as he leans against the balustrade of the balcony. Vacation Steve was also much more comfortable with being unclothed, Tony notes. He takes a sip from his coffee as he turns the thought over in his mind.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve asks, eyes still on the small canvas. It’s a landscape of their view, the trees and then just beyond them, the sea.

Tony realizes he hasn’t said anything when Steve turns to look at him, eyebrows raised in concern.

“Sorry,” Tony laughs, setting down his now empty cup and sidling up to Steve. “I was distracted by how gorgeous you look.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but it’s undercut by the smile on his lips, disbelieving and pleased in equal measure at the praise. “Ugh,” he says.

Tony laughs, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist and resting his other hand on Steve’s chest. He leans forward a little, just enough to really get into Steve’s space. “What? It’s true,” he says, smiling at Steve, who bites his lip in anticipation. Tony reaches up and thumbs at Steve’s flushed cheek before kissing him, properly this time.

Tony pulls away after a moment, then presses another kiss to Steve’s lips just for the hell of it. Steve smiles down at him and Tony says, “I’m going to make breakfast.”

Steve’s mouth opens, then closes just as quickly. He looks at odds with himself, like he wants to say more but can’t decide if he should.

Now it’s Tony’s turn to roll his eyes. “Cereal,” he says, before turning around with a flourish of his robe.

“I wasn’t going to say anything!” Steve says, a beat too late. Tony looks at Steve over his shoulder and sticks out his tongue.

Later, he situates himself on one of the rickety chairs of the balcony with a bowl of cereal and continues to watch Steve paint. It’s a nice day out, the sea breeze cooled further by the trees around them.

Steve’s playing music from his phone (another discovery), and Tony is content to eat quietly and bask in the mid-morning sunlight. They’ll probably trek down to the beach once Steve is done painting, but what time that would be is anyone’s guess. Tony’s mind is pleasantly blank, happy to follow along to the beat of the music Steve’s playing, when Steve kneels down beside him.

He’s a bit pink already from being outside, and it suits him, this rosy glow. Tony tilts his head in question, and Steve parts his lips open.

Tony huffs but leans forward so he can properly feed Steve a spoonful of cereal. It’s the last bits of his breakfast, and they’re soggy, which he hates. Horrifyingly enough, this is fine with Steve, who chews happily. Tony can’t help but smile along with him.

Steve leans forward and presses his lips against Tony’s, tasting of sugar and milk.

“I love you, you know,” Steve says, touching the tips of their noses together.

“I know,” Tony says, snorting a little. “You don’t have to sound so earnest every time you say it,” he adds, shifting forward now to kiss Steve again.

Steve pulls away. “Well I am earnest every time I do say it,” he says, a stubborn set to his jaw. 

“I love you,” he says, resting his hands on Tony’s knees and using it as leverage to lean up to kiss Tony.

“I love you,” he says, when he pulls away again and his breath ghosts over Tony’s lips, then closes the space between them again.

“I love you,” he says, pushing forward and nipping gently on Tony’s bottom lip, parting his lips open.

The chair Tony’s lets out a dangerous creak, making them jump apart. They look at each other, nervous looks on their faces, and then burst out laughing.

“You fucking sap,” Tony says, standing up from the chair and dragging Steve up with him. “I love you too,” he says, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulling him close into a deeper kiss.

* * *

_oh god it’s wonderful_  
_to get out of bed_  
_and drink too much coffee_  
_and smoke too many cigarettes_  
_and love you so much_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
